Study in Blue
by ttalgibit
Summary: Ada dua alasan mengapa orang asing menatapmu dengan intens— yang pertama, dia orang mesum yang tertarik padamu. Kedua, dia psikopat. Kesimpulannya, harus ada yang menjelaskan kepada Baekhyun mengapa ia mau saja diseret oleh orang asing ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang gelap. (*) EXO, Yaoi, Baekyeol, ot12, HighSchool!AU, typo(s), OOC.
1. XOXO

**Study in Blue**

Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Ot12.

Genre: Fail mystery, fail humor, Highschool!AU, Detective!AU

A/N: Halo! salam XOXO '-')/ aku kembali dengan FF yang nggak jelas bentuknya(?) sudah lama aku ingin bikin FF Highschool!AU akhirnya kesampaian juga :'3 *plakk* FF mungkin bakal menyebut-nyebut/? Sherlock Holmes (terima kasih untuk kedua sahabatku, Oshou dan Ojou yang mengenalkanku pada novel dan cerita misteri) jadi jangan heran kalo judulnya nyangkut-nyangkut/? dan malah nggak nyambung sama isi FF-nya *eh. Nggak ada gore, karena aku nggak bakat bikin gore ._.V dan nggak ada death chara karena realita kehidupan jaman sekarang, kejadian pembunuhan di negara maju jauh lebih kecil daripada angka bunuh diri dan kecelakaan /abaikan. Please enjoy and mind to RnR?

* * *

.

.

.

Hari itu bisa dibilang hari yang indah dan cerah, hari yang sempurna untuk memulai hari pertama Baekhyun di sekolah barunya— yah, seandainya saja ia tidak buta arah, pastilah dia sudah menemukan sekolahnya sejak tadi. Sebenarnya jalanan Seoul tidak serumit itu, Baekhyun memandangi lagi peta yang digambar seadanya dengan alis berkerut. Sudah Baekhyun duga membiarkan ayahnya menggambarkan peta merupakan keputusan yang salah, seharusnya dia minta tolong ibunya, atau mungkin dia minta diantarkan saja tadi— kenapa baru terpikir sekarang?

Baekhyun memasukkan peta yang tidak banyak membantunya itu kedalam saku celananya saat ia melihat sebuah gerbang besar yang tertutup rapat (Baekhyun memang selalu menganggap apapun yang lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya berukuran besar). Baekhyun yakin dia sudah berada di depan sekolah barunya, walaupun kenyataannya sekolahnya tidak sebesar dan semegah seperti yang tercetak di brosur sekolah. Baekhyun mengangguk sejenak, mengagumi kehebatan siapapun itu yang bertugas mencetak brosur sekolahnya, teknologi editan zaman sekarang memang luar biasa. Tapi Baekhyun sadar ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk mengagumi brosur sekolah ataupun teknologi editan.

Baekhyun memanjat salah satu pohon besar di depan gerbang, lalu melemparkan tas ranselnya sebelum akhirnya ia melompat dan menyelinap ke dalam halaman sekolah. Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk seragam dan tas ranselnya sambil mengendap-endap masuk ke gedung kelasnya.

Baekhyun mencuri pandang ke sekelilingnya sebelum akhirnya memandangi lagi jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Baekhyun menaiki anak tangga hingga dua sampai tiga anak tangga sekaligus, dia terlambat— yang benar saja— ini hari pertamanya bersekolah. Bagaimana dia akan memberi kesan pertama yang baik kepada guru dan teman-teman barunya jika ia terlambat di hari pertama?

'Kelas 2-1, kelas 2-1' Baekhyun bergumam sambil mempersiapkan diri dengan alasan yang masuk akal.

Satu belokan terakhir. Baekhyun mempercepat lajunya walaupun ia mulai berkeringat dingin, hingga akhirnya dia menabrak sesuatu- atau lebih tepatnya seseorang.

"Maafkan aku," Baekhyun buru-buru minta maaf.

Pemuda berkaca-mata yang baru saja ditabraknya itu tidak menjawab, dia buru-buru memungut tumpukan kertasnya yang terjatuh.

"Biar aku bantu," Baekhyun berjongkok, membantu pemuda yang baru saja ditabraknya memungut kembali kertas-kertas yang berserakan. Kertasnya hangat seperti baru saja keluar dari mesin cetak. Pemuda itu membeku saat tangan mereka tidak sengaja bersentuhan.

Baekhyun yang kebingungan dengan tindakan aneh pemuda itu mengangkat sedikit kepalanya untuk menatapnya, mereka saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik—

Seandainya ini adalah adegan di dalam komik, seharusnya ada mawar-mawar bercahaya yang muncul melatar belakangi mereka. Dan seandainya saja ini adalah adegan dalam drama seharusnya muncul musik romantis dan suara detak jantung yang berdebar keras sekaligus efek zoom-in zoom-out, jangan lupakan juga blower yang akan menerbangkan rambut mereka— sayangnya Baekhyun tidak hidup di drama, apalagi komik.

"Maaf tapi aku buru-buru," Baekhyun memaksakan sebuah senyum kecil,tapi pemuda itu justru menggenggam tangannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya— di salah satu artikel yang pernah ia baca dari majalah ibunya (tolong jangan seenaknya menilai Baekhyun sebagai cowok feminim dulu, hanya saja dia sedang kehabisan bahan bacaan) ada dua alasan orang asing menatapmu dengan intens—

Yang pertama, dia orang mesum yang tertarik padamu.

Kedua, dia psikopat.

—Baekhyun tidak tahu termasuk kategori mana pemuda di hadapannya ini, yang jelas kategori apapun itu, sebaiknya Baekhyun kabur sekarang.

Baekhyun baru saja hendak melarikan diri ketika pemuda itu menariknya ke arah yang menjauhi kelasnya. Baekhyun memprotes, "hei!"

Pemuda tinggi itu menghiraukannya dan justru menyeretnya ke dalam sebuah ruangan gelap.

Bahkan orang bodoh pun tahu situasi seperti ini tidak menguntungkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah seharusnya dia berteriak sedari tadi atau apakah tidak terlalu terlambat jika ia berteriak sekarang? Baekhyun mundur perlahan, dia menjerit pelan ketika bagian belakang kakinya menabrak sesuatu dan membuatnya jatuh ke belakang. Baekhyun mendarat di atas sesuatu yang empuk; Baekhyun tahu benda apa itu, karena ia selalu terbangun dan tertidur di atas benda yang sama— tempat tidur. Sekolah mana yang menyediakan tempat tidur? Memangnya Seoul kekurangan hotel?

Baekhyun tanpa sadar menelan ludahnya. Ia bangkit dan meraba-raba tepi tempat tidur itu, saat tiba-tiba saja lampunya menyala, membuat Baekhyun menyernyit, berusaha beradaptasi dengan cahaya terang dari lampu itu— dan syukurlah— Baekhyun menghela napas lega saat ia mendapati dirinya tidak sedang berdua saja disana dengan pemuda aneh itu, ada kurang lebih sembilan orang lainnya yang sekarang sedang menatapnya. Tunggu sebentar, mungkin Baekhyun seharusnya memang berteriak, jangan-jangan pemuda yang ia tabrak adalah salah satu berandalan di sekolahnya dan dia baru saja diseret masuk ke dalam sarang mereka untuk dihajar habis-habisan.

'Byun Baekhyun, matilah kau' Entah sudah berapa kali Baekhyun menelan ludahnya hari ini.

Salah seorang dari mereka— bermata sangat besar— menyentuhnya, "ah, siapa namamu manis?"

"Kyungsoo-hyung, jangan merayu pacar orang!" pemuda berkulit paling gelap berseru.

"Hei Ggamjong, seharusnya kamu memanggilku dyo!" Kyungsoo menatapnya garang.

"Siapa yang pacar siapa?" Baekhyun bertanya polos, sama sekali tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Aih, manis sekali dia, sayang sekali dia pacarnya si aneh Ddook dda gi," pemuda berlesung pipi mencupit pelan pipinya.

"Dia bukan pacarku," akhirnya pemuda berkaca-mata yang menyeret Baekhyun angkat bicara, "jangan takuti dia Xing Xing, dia itu calon anggota baru team kita."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang daritadi?" seorang pemuda berwajah cantik muncul di hadapan Baekhyun, mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "apa kau masih single?"

"Hei minggir Xiao Lu," pemuda yang sangat tinggi mendorong Xiao Lu menjauh, membuat Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya agar ia bisa menatap wajahnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum kearahnya, menjulurkan tangan kanannya, "perkenalkan aku Kris, presiden 'EXO the first class organization of team XOXO' atau lebih dikenal dengan 'team XOXO' panggil aku presiden Koala."

"Team apa?" Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, merasa bingung, "aku tidak pernah berkata akan bergabung di team manapun."

Semua mata beralih menatap Ddook dda gi, "Ddook dda gi, jangan memaksa anak yang kau taksir masuk ke team kita sembarangan."

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, hendak memprotes—

"Tapi kita butuh dua anggota lagi, kalian mau team kita dibubarkan?" ddook dda gi berkata santai.

"Dia benar presiden," pemuda dengan lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya mengangguk, "dia bisa menjadi anggota bayangan, kita hanya butuh mencantumkan namanya."

"Aku tidak mengerti," Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, seharusnya ada yang menjelaskan padanya kenapa dia berada di ruangan itu dan bukannya di dalam ruangan kelas.

Presiden koala berdeham, "jadi siapa namamu?"

"Baekhyun- Byun Baekhyun," Baekhyun menjawab.

"Begini Baekhyun, kami bersepuluh adalah anggota team XOXO, masalahnya tahun ini ada kebijakan baru yang mewajibkan team kami minimal beranggotakan dua belas orang, dan jelas-jelas kami kekurangan dua anggota lagi."

"Err.. maaf tapi aku tidak berminat," Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, "aku ingin masuk ke klub sepak bola."

"Kau tetap bisa bergabung di klub manapun," Xiao Lu menimpali, "percaya atau tidak aku adalah ketua klub sepak bola, dan presiden koala juga merupakan ketua klub basket."

"Jangan lupa aku juga ketua klub teater," pemuda dengan senyum malaikat mengangkat tangannya dari sudut ruangan; bertubuh sedikit kurang tinggi itu tidaklah mudah.

"Sebenarnya ini team apa?" Baekhyun bertanya takut-takut.

"Team detektif," Ddook dda gi menjawab dengan mantap.

"Jangan dengarkan dia Baekhyun-ssi, dia memang agak sinting," kyungsoo menendang tulang kering ddook dda gi.

"Kami tidak punya aktivitas khusus, sebenarnya ini rahasia," pemuda cadel yang sedari tadi diam saja akhirnya membuka mulutnya, "tapi kami selalu mendapat anggaran setiap bulannya dari kepala sekolah, dan uangnya kami gunakan untuk makan daging bersama setiap hari rabu minggu kedua."

"Selain itu kalau bergabung dengan team XOXO kita bisa bebas bolos sekolah dengan alasan kegiatan klub," pemuda yang sekilas mirip dengan Sohee Wonder Girls menunjukkan seringai yang kontras dengan wajah imutnya.

"Jadi apa kau tertarik bergabung dengan kami, Baekhyun-ssi?" Presiden Koala menunjukkan senyum karismatiknya.

"Entahlah, ini rasanya tidak benar," Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah saat Ddook dda gi menyodorkan surat kontrak keanggotaan team tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Bawa saja dulu surat kontraknya," Ddook dda gi tersenyum, memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih saat Baekhyun menerima surat itu takut-takut.

Baekhyun membaca surat kontrak itu, sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya saat melihat bagian peraturan team XOXO, "kita harus punya nama samaran?"

"Tentu saja, super hero saja punya nama yang keren, kita kan juga ingin terdengar keren, nah mari berkenalan terlebih dulu," pemuda berkulit paling gelap yang dipanggil Ggamjong menjabat tangan Baekhyun, "Namaku Kim Jongin, biasa dipanggil Kai, tapi di team XOXO nama samaranku adalah Ggamjong."

"Namaku Do Kyungsoo, nama samaranku adalah dyo," Kyungsoo itu tersenyum ramah.

"Aku Xi Luhan, panggil aku Xiao Lu," Luhan mengedipkan matanya.

"Aku magnae team XOXO, Oh Sehoon dan nama samaranku Odult," Sehun hanya menatap Baekhyun malu-malu.

"Aku kungfu panda paling romantis dan bergaya ABstyle di team XOXO, namaku Huang Zi Tao, panggil aku Panda TAO!" Tao mulai bertepuk tangan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hai Baekhyun-ssi, aku Kim Joonmyun, tapi aku lebih senang dipanggil Joonma," Joonmyun menjabat tangan Baekhyun, "senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Halo, aku Zhang Yixing, namaku di team XOXO adalah Xing Xing," Yixing kembali mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

"Aku Kim Minseok, banyak yang bilang aku mirip dengan Sohee, tapi aku harap kau tidak memanggilku dengan nama Sohee," Minseok terkekeh, "panggil aku Mandoo."

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Ddook dda gi, "Aku Park Chanyeol, mereka memanggilku Ddook dda gi tapi aku lebih suka dipanggil Sherlock Holmes."

"Sudah kubilang dia agak sinting," kali ini Kyungsoo meninju lehernya— yah, karena Kyungsoo tidak setinggi itu untuk menjitak kepala Chanyeol.

"Salam kenal semua," Baekhyun tersenyum kaku, bel istirahat terdengar samar-samar olehnya, bisa dipastikan dia sudah membolos seluruh jam pelajaran pertama dan kedua hari ini. Hari pertama dan dia sudah bolos sekolah, Baekhyun seharusnya melarikan diri dari tempat ini, tapi kenyataannya Baekhyun justru kembali membaca peraturan team XOXO, "magnae harus selalu menurut?"

"Aku benci peraturan itu," Sehun mengangguk setuju.

"Diam magnae, kau sama sekali bukan magnae yang manis, kau selalu melanggar peraturan itu, buktinya setiap kali kau ingin membantah kau pasti akan menunjukkan aegyo-mu, membuat kami tidak bisa berkutik," Luhan berdecak.

"Aegyo Odult hanya berlaku untukmu Xiao Lu," Yixing menatapnya, "aku kebal terhadap aegyo-nya."

—Tok! Tok!

Seluruh mata menatap pintu ruangan team XOXO, seorang gadis muncul dari baliknya, "permisi."

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Kris sang presiden koala tersenyum professional kearah gadis cantik tersebut.

"Ah, namaku Krystal dari klub pemandu sorak," Krystal tersenyum, "aku hanya ingin minta bantuan kalian, akhir-akhir ini klub kami merasa tidak nyaman, rasanya ada yang mengintip kami setiap kali kami berganti baju di ruang ganti wanita, begitu juga dengan kamar mandi wanita, beberapa waktu yang lalu kami memergoki seorang siswa berada di kamar mandi wanita, sayangnya dia kabur sebelum kami sempat mengenalinya, kami hanya takut pada siswa yang mesum, tolong bantulah kami."

Luhan terbatuk pelan di sudut ruangan.

Kris hanya tersenyum, "baiklah, itu mudah, sebenarnya kami sudah tahu siapa pelakunya."

"Benarkah?" Krystal terlihat gembira.

"Kami terpaksa merahasiakan identitasnya, tapi kami akan jamin, kejadian seperti ini tidak akan terulang lagi."

"Kalau begitu kami bisa tenang, terima kasih banyak," krystal membungkukkan badannya lalu berpamitan.

Sepeninggal Krystal semua mata tertuju kepada Chanyeol, "Kami tahu kau pelakunya, Ddook dda gi."

"Hei- hei, aku tidak sengaja mengintip mereka di ruang ganti, aku hanya sedang mengikuti ferret (sejenis musang kecil yang mirip tikus) peliharaanku. Lagipula aku tidak pernah masuk ke kamar mandi wanita, itu Xiao Lu-hyung, aku melihatnya sendiri."

Pandangan yang tadinya terarah pada Chanyeol beralih ke Luhan yang mulai berkeringat dingin, "eh, jangan salah sangka, aku hanya sedang terburu-buru waktu itu, aku tidak sadar salah masuk ke kamar mandi wanita, aku tidak melakukan apapun, sungguh."

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, berbisik, "kalian berdua menjijikkan."

"Hei, teman-teman, lupakan soal insiden kamar mandi wanita," Minseok memungut sebuah amplop yang tergeletak di lantai, "kita mendapat surat aneh ini lagi."

"Surat aneh?" Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa ingin tahunya.

Minseok menunjukkan surat itu pada Baekhyun, isinya hanyalah kode-kode berisi angka, beberapa huruf dan beberapa tanda baca yang ditulis dengan tinta merah, "ini seperti surat ancaman, kami pikir ini hanya kerjaan orang iseng, tapi sepertinya tidak juga, pengirimnya mengirimnya setiap hari, sepertinya pada malam hari, rasanya bukan kerjaan orang iseng kan?"

"Menurutku ini surat tantangan, ugh.. aku pasti akan memecahkan kode-kode bodoh ini," Chanyeol merebut surat itu.

"Kenapa tidak kalian cari tahu saja pengirimnya, bukankah kalian bilang dia mengirimkannya pada malam hari?" Baekhyun mencoba memberi saran.

"Masalahnya kami semua sibuk," Tao menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, "sebentar lagi aku akan mengikuti pertandingan wushu."

"Benar, hanya Ddook dda gi saja yang punya waktu lowong di antara kami," Joonmyun mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau aku dan Baekhyun saja yang pergi?" Chanyeol terlihat bersemangat.

"A-apa?" Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya.

"Aku pasti akan membuatmu secara sukarela bergabung di team XOXO, maka dari itu kau harus datang malam ini, aku tunggu di depan gerbang sekolah jam sepuluh malam." Chanyeol melangkah keluar dari ruangan, "nah, sekarang aku harus menyiapkan rencana untuk menyelinap malam ini, sampai jumpa nanti malam."

Baekhyun tercengang.

Jongin menepuk pelan pundaknya, "kau yakin kau bukan pacarnya?"

"Bukan," Baekhyun cepat-cepat menggeleng.

"Aneh," Jongin terlihat sibuk dengan pikirannya, "Ddook dda gi selalu bekerja sendiri, kau tahu, serigala penyendiri. Biasanya dia tidak suka jika kami menemaninya dengan permainan detektif-detektifan-nya."

"Mungkin ddook dda gi suka padamu, Baekhyun-ssi," Yixing berkata penuh semangat, "aneh-aneh begitu dia kan manusia normal, pasti juga merasakan cin—"

Ucapan Yixing terputus ketika Joonmyun menjitak kepalanya- usaha yang besar karena Joonmyun harus berjinjit; sekali lagi, bertubuh sedikit kurang tinggi itu tidaklah mudah.

Joonmyun kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Baekhyun, "Baekhyun-ssi, semoga kencanmu malam ini menyenangkan."

"Kencan—?" suara Baekhyun terdengar seperti bisikan.

Perlahan seisi ruangan berhamburan keluar ruangan— meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian.

"Baekhyun-ssi—" Baekhyun melompat kaget, dia menoleh mendapati Kyungsoo berada di belakangnya- oke, ralat- ternyata Baekhyun tidak sendirian, tapi berdua dengan Kyungsoo.

"Maklumi mereka ya, mereka memang sinting," kyungsoo memutar jarinya di dekat pelipisnya, mengisyaratkan kata 'sinting'.

Dengan itu Kyungsoo melangkah pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak tahu ia harus tertawa atau menangis, apa memang semua orang Seoul aneh seperti ini? Baekhyun hanya berharap sisa tahunnya di sekolah ini baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc?**

A/N: Makasih udah baca sampa disini.  
maaf kalo membingungkan, aku yang nulis juga bingung(?) soalnya aku jarang bikin FF yang banyak dialog-nya T_T maaf juga kalo anak-anak EXO pada OOC semua, ini demi kebaikan cerita /plakk  
Sebenernya FF ini cocoknya diberi genre apa ya? humor dan mystery nggak aneh kan? aku bener-bener bingung nentuin genre ._.V  
Kritik dan saran aku tunggu, see you next chapters maybe? *bows*


	2. First Case

**Study in Blue**

Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Ot12.

Genre: Fail mystery, fail humor, Highschool!AU, Detective!AU

A/N: Halo! salam XOXO '-')/ silakan dibaca chapter duanya, mohon dimaklumi selera humorku yang tergolong aneh/? Jangan lupa baca A/N dibawah. Please enjoy and mind to RnR?

* * *

.

.

.

Baekhyun pikir butuh perjuangan untuk mendapat izin keluar rumah larut malam, Baekhyun kan baru pindah ke Seoul, orang tuanya juga tahu bagaimana payahnya Baekhyun dalam menghapalkan jalan. Baekhyun membungkus tubuhnya dengan dua lapis jaket sekaligus, percaya atau tidak udara Seoul sangat dingin terutama di malam hari, dan sekedar informasi, Baekhyun benci udara dingin. Ibunya bertanya ketika Baekhyun memakai sepatunya, "mau keluar ya?"

Baekhyun menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Bertemu dengan teman?" Ibunya bertanya lagi.

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, memangnya si Ddook dda gi yang mengaku-ngaku Sherlock Holmes dan dia bisa dikatakan teman? Setelah berpikir sekian lama akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengangguk.

Ibunya mengangkat sebelah alisnya perlahan melihat respon Baekhyun. Melihat wajah ibunya Baekhyun bersorak dalam hati, ia berharap untuk tidak diizinkan pergi, supaya dia punya alasan untuk tidak datang ke sekolah malam-malam begini.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, bawa saja kunci rumah," ibunya akhirnya tersenyum sambil menyodorkan kunci rumah mereka.

Begitu saja? Semudah itu? Baekhyun melongo.

"Kenapa diam saja, kau sudah ditunggu temanmu kan?" desak ibunya.

Baekhyun mengambil kunci yang disodorkan ibunya lalu berpamitan.

"Baekhyun—" Baekhyun menoleh dengan wajah penuh harap yang tersembunyi, mungkin saja ibunya berubah pikiran, "apa temanmu itu cantik? Kapan-kapan ajak dia main ke rumah ya."

Baekhyun melongo lagi. Tidak ibunya, tidak anggota _team_ XOXO, mereka semua sama saja.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan ibunya dan cepat-cepat pergi sebelum ibunya sempat menanyakan pertanyaan aneh lainnya.

Baekhyun menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah malam itu juga. Tentu saja kali ini dia tidak terlambat, syukurlah di dunia ini ada yang namanya transportasi umum. Baekhyun sudah bertekad, mulai besok dan seterusnya dia akan ke sekolah naik bus saja. Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya, pukul sepuluh lebih lima belas menit. Pokoknya jika lima menit lagi Chanyeol tidak muncul juga, dia akan berjalan pulang—

Dan detik itu juga tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol sudah berada di sebelahnya, "malam."

Baekhyun memegangi dadanya, tepat dimana jantungnya berdetak— Chanyeol sama saja dengan Kyungsoo. Mungkin orang Seoul memang seperti ini, Baekhyun menarik sebuah kesimpulan.

"Malam juga."

"Kau datang lebih awal, terlalu bersemangat?"

"Tidak juga, sebenarnya kamu terlambat lima belas menit."

"Eh? Tidak mungkin, jamku tidak pernah terlambat," Chanyeol menunjukkan jam tangannya, "lihat ini."

Baekhyun mengamati sebentar jam Chanyeol yang tidak berdetik, "er.. sepertinya jammu mati."

_Pelajaran pertama, selalu periksa jam anda, pastikan jam anda tepat waktu._

Chanyeol buru-buru melihat jamnya, "maaf, sebaiknya kita lupakan soal jam," Chanyeol menunjukkan cengirannya.

Baekhyun mengamati pakaian yang dikenakan Chanyeol. Chanyeol melepas kaca-matanya dan berpakaian serba hitam dari ujung kepala hingga ujung jari kaki- persis seperti pakaian yang biasanya dikenakan pencuri di televisi- hanya saja Chanyeol mengenakan sebuah topi bertuliskan 'WOLF' di kepalanya, selain itu dia juga mengemut sebuah lollipop.

Baekhyun berdeham, "ddook dda gi-ssi apa pakaianmu tidak terlalu mencolok?"

"Hush- panggil aku Sherlock Holmes," Chanyeol menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berusaha keras untuk tidak memutar bola matanya. Chanyeol merogoh saku jaketnya, "mau lollipop? Sherlock Holmes terlihat keren jika menghisap cerutu, sayangnya merokok itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

Baekhyun mengamati lollipop yang disodorkan Chanyeol, rasa favoritnya; strawberry. Mengapa harus menolak makanan gratis yang ditawarkan di depan mata? Dia mengangguk sembari mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu memasukkan lollipop itu ke dalam saku celananya.

Chanyeol berjalan santai ke tembok samping sekolah sebelum akhirnya merangkak kearah semak-semak yang rimbun. Baekhyun berdiri di tempat semula dengan wajah bingung, apa dia harus mengikuti Chanyeol?

"Ayo ikuti aku!" Chanyeol menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik semak-semak. Baekhyun mengikutinya perlahan. Semak-semak itu rupanya menghubungkan mereka langsung ke halaman sekolah.

"Kami selalu lewat sini kalau terlambat," Chanyeol menoleh kearahnya.

Seandainya saja Baekhyun tahu lebih awal, dia tidak usah repot-repot memanjat pohon tadi pagi.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan senter dari balik tas ranselnya—

Cklik- cklik-

_Pelajaran kedua, pastikan senter anda terisi baterai dan masih bisa digunakan._

"Cih, baterainya habis," Chanyeol memasukkannya kembali ke dalam ransel.

Chanyeol mengendap-endap ke dalam gedung, dia meraba-raba setiap permukaan dinding dan berjalan sangat hati-hati. Baekhyun menirunya, mungkin beginilah cara detektif beraksi. Chanyeol berjalan dengan mantap;

BUAG—

—dan menabrak sebuah pilar, tentu saja Baekhyun tidak menirunya; memangnya dia bodoh?

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun memandangi Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk memegangi dahi dan hidungnya.

"Ah lollipopku-ku, kenapa kamu tidak bilang kalau ada pilar di depanku?" Chanyeol meringis, entah karena kesakitan atau kesal karena lollipop-nya jatuh, mungkin keduanya.

"Memangnya kamu tidak bisa melihat?" Baekhyun memperhatikan sekitarnya, tidak segelap itu kok, masih ada sedikit sinar bulan dari jendela.

"Memangnya kamu pikir kenapa aku mengenakan kaca-mata?" Chanyeol kembali meraba-raba sekitarnya, "kalau malam hari, aku sebuta kelelawar."

Chanyeol kembali menabrak sebuah ember di depannya, "A-ah, apa itu?"

"Sebuah ember," Baekhyun menjawab santai.

"Ah, sudahlah kamu saja yang memimpin jalannya," Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun lalu mendorongnya ke depan.

Baekhyun menghela napas, sebelah tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menuntunnya perlahan.

Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya pelan ketika ia merasa mereka berputar-putar di tempat yang sama.

"Kenapa berhenti? Sudah sampai di ruangan kita?" Chanyeol berbisik.

"Err.. sepertinya kita tersesat."

_Pelajaran ketiga, jangan biarkan orang yang buta arah untuk memimpin jalan._

"A-apa?" Chanyeol tanpa sadar menaikkan volume suaranya, "bagaimana bisa?"

"Jangan salahkan aku, aku kan murid baru mana mungkin aku hafal seluk beluk sekolah ini," Baekhyun membela diri, "kenapa bukan kamu saja yang memimpin jalannya?"

"Aish, kau kan tahu aku tidak bisa melihat dalam gelap."

_Pelajaran keempat, pastikan gadget anda cukup canggih untuk fasilitas flashlight ataupun sekedar dilengkapi GPS._

Baekhyun lagi-lagi menghela nafas lalu mengeluarkan handphone-nya untuk menyalakan flashlight-nya. Baekhyun memberikannya pada Chanyeol, "sekarang pimpin jalannya."

"Whoa, aku tidak salah memilihmu sebagai partner," Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk punggungnya bangga.

Chanyeol kembali memimpin jalannya, menaiki tangga dengan hati-hati. Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin bertanya mengapa Chanyeol masih menggenggam tangannya, tapi ia mengurungkannya karena Chanyeol terlihat tidak keberatan. Mereka berhenti ketika akhirnya mereka sampai di sudut lorong ruangan _team_ XOXO.

"Jadi setelah ini apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Baekhyun berbisik ketika Chanyeol memintanya untuk mematikan flashlight di handphone-nya.

"Kita akan menunggu mangsa kita dengan manis," bahkan di tempat yang gelap Baekhyun dapat melihat senyum mengerikan Chanyeol.

Mereka menunggu selama beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Baekhyun melihat cahaya, "hei, lihat disana."

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lebih erat, mengisyaratkannya untuk diam. Sesosok bayangan yang membawa senter tengah berjalan ke arah ruangan team XOXO. Sosok itu berdiri tepat di depan pintunya lalu menyelipkan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti surat.

"Apa kita akan menangkapnya?" Baekhyun berbisik.

"Aku punya ide yang lebih baik, memangnya kau tidak ingin tahu apa motifnya?" Chanyeol menjawab.

"Dia berjalan pergi," setelah mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun menuntunnya untuk mengikuti sosok itu.

Mereka berjalan menuruni tangga, menjaga jarak hingga beberapa meter dari sosok itu. Sepanjang perjalanan, Chanyeol selalu mengeluhkan bau tajam cologne yang menyebar dari sosok misterius itu, berbisik 'dia pasti mandinya pakai cologne bukan pakai air'. Tidak lama, sosok tersebut berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan lalu menyelipkan sebuah surat ke dalam sebuah kotak yang berada tidak jauh dari ruangan itu.

"Ternyata bukan hanya kalian saja yang dikirimi surat misterius," Baekhyun mengamati sosok itu berjalan menjauh menuju halaman sekolah, "menurutmu apa dia berjalan pulang?"

Chanyeol mengabaikannya, setelah sosok itu tidak terlihat lagi, Chanyeol bergegas menuju ruangan yang ditunjuk Baekhyun. Menghirup napas dengan lega, sebenarnya seberapa banyak cologne yang dipakai pengirim surat itu?

"Kau yakin ini ruangannya?" Chanyeol bertanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "aku melihatnya memasukkan surat ke dalam kotak ini, sebenarnya ini kotak apa?"

"Ini kotak kritik dan saran," Chanyeol mengeluarkan perangkat perkakas dari saku jaketnya, memeriksa kotak surat itu dengan sebuah kaca pembesar, "surat itu pasti ditujukan untuk kepala sekolah."

"Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu?" Baekhyun terlihat kagum dengan analisa Chanyeol, mungkin sebenarnya Chanyeol memang bisa diandalkan.

"Mudah saja, ruangan di depan kita ini kan ruang kepala sekolah."

Oke, Baekhyun tarik kembali apa yang dipikirkannya tentang Chanyeol barusan.

Chanyeol memakai sepasang sarung tangannya tanpa menoleh, "sekarang nyalakan lagi flashlight dari handphone-mu."

Baekhyun melakukan yang diperintahkan Chanyeol, sebelum akhirnya bertanya lagi ketika dia merasa Chanyeol melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan, "apa yang kau lakukan?"

Chanyeol dengan mudah mencongkel kotak kritik dan saran milik kepala sekolah, "tentu saja untuk mendapatkan suratnya."

"Kau gila? kita akan dapat masalah," Baekhyun memeriksa sekelilingnya dengan tampang _horror_, bisa gawat kalau di sekitar sana ada kamera CCTV yang merekam pergerakan mereka. Syukurlah kamera yang dicari-cari oleh Baekhyun itu sepertinya tidak ada.

"Diamlah, sekarang bantu aku mencari surat itu," Chanyeol memilah-milah tumpukan surat-surat tersebut sambil menggerutu, "kenapa suratnya ada banyak sekali? Apa ini sampah? Dasar orang-orang iseng, memangnya mereka tidak bisa membedakan kotak kritik dan saran dengan tempat sampah?"

Baekhyun menunjuk salah satu surat yang terlihat paling bersih di tumpukan paling atas, "bukan yang itu?"

Chanyeol memeriksanya sejenak, "kau benar."

Baekhyun hanya bisa berkeringat dingin saat Chanyeol membuka amplopnya lalu membaca isinya, "Kau! Argghh.. seandainya aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena masalah ini aku bersumpah akan mencekikmu."

"Hei Baekhyun, lihat ini," Chanyeol memperlihatkan pada Baekhyun surat yang ditujukan kepada kepala sekolah dan surat yang diterima oleh team XOXO. Baekhyun mengamatinya, kode-kode yang sama, hanya saja susunannya sedikit berbeda.

"Rasanya kode-kode ini familiar, tidakkah kau pikir begitu?" Chanyeol terlihat bersemangat.

"Yang benar?" Baekhyun mengamatinya baik-baik, mencoba mengingat-ingat, tapi akhirnya ia menyerah, karena sejauh apapun Baekhyun berusaha mengingat yang bisa dia ingat hanyalah menu makan malamnya hari ini.

"Aku rasa aku tahu," Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "tenang saja, aku akan memecahkan kode ini malam ini juga."

Setelah merapikan perkakasnya dan melepas sarung tangannya, Chanyeol tertawa dan melangkah pergi dengan semangat-

"Er.. Ddook dda gi-ssi—"

Saat itu juga Chanyeol tersandung sesuatu yang terlihat seperti batu yang tergeletak di halaman sekolah mereka di tengah kegelapan malam.

_Pelajaran kelima, sesenang apa pun suasana hati anda, tetap perhatikan jalan di hadapan anda._

"—ada batu di depanmu, eh telat, hehe.." Baekhyun memaksakan sebuah cengiran.

"Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja," Chanyeol bangkit dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya tanpa menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

Sepeninggal Chanyeol, Baekhyun baru teringat—

Mana ada bus yang beroperasi tengah malam begini?

Terpaksa Baekhyun harus pulang berjalan kaki, dia melangkahkan kakinya sambil menghela napas. Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun teringat sesuatu, dia segera merogoh saku celananya dengan bersemangat; lollipop strawberry—

_Pelajaran keenam, ingat, selalu ada hikmah dalam setiap musibah(?)_

Setidaknya Baekhyun tidak pulang ke rumah sendirian malam ini, ada lollipop strawberry yang menemaninya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menyandang tas ranselnya, sekilas ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Sekarang dia terlihat seperti Panda TAO, atau mungkin dia lebih mirip dengan panda asli hutan bambu China. Baekhyun menguap lebar, siapa yang peduli dengan image anak baru-nya? Yang dia butuhkan hanyalah tidur.

"Baekhyun-ssi!" sebuah suara memanggilnya, bukan- bukan kasurnya yang memanggilnya dari alam mimpi seperti harapannya.

Baekhyun menoleh perlahan, mendapati presiden koala dan anggota _team_ XOXO lainnya, "hai."

"Jadi bagaimana semalam?" Luhan mengedipkan matanya, "kau tahu, kencanmu?"

Baekhyun berkedip lalu bergumam pelan, bisa dibilang dia masih setengah sadar.

"Jadi kalian benar-benar berkencan?" panda TAO mengguncangkan bahu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berkedip lagi, sepertinya sudah mulai sadar dari kantuknya, "eh? Kencan? Kencan apa?"

"Wah, akhirnya Ddook dda gi yang itu punya kekasih juga,aku sempat khawatir orang aneh seperti dia akan mati tua ditemani kedelapan puluh delapan ekor kucingnya tanpa sempat merasakan punya kekasih seperti janda-janda tua yang kutonton di telenovela," Jongin menghapus air mata buayanya.

"Aku bukan kekasihnya, dan kami tidak berkencan semalam!" rasa kantuk Baekhyun menguap entah kemana, dia bahkan tidak peduli jika Jongin ternyata sering menonton telenovela.

"Aih, jangan malu-malu," Yixing mencubit pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas.

"Kalian salah," Baekhyun berusaha melindungi pipinya dari serangan cubitan brutal Yixing, frustrasi.

"Hei!" Chanyeol muncul dengan sebuah cengiran lebar lalu memeluk erat Baekhyun dengan wajah mengerikannya begitu saja.

"Omo!" Minseok bertepuk tangan, "Kubilang juga apa, mereka benar-benar berkencan semalam, sekarang serahkan uang kalian!"

Semua anggota _team_ XOXO selain Chanyeol dan Minseok mengeluarkan uang sepuluh ribu won dengan tidak ikhlas. Minseok bahkan harus merebut paksa uang sepuluh ribu itu dari tangan Sehun yang sibuk memasang wajah aegyo-nya, "uang bubble tea-ku minggu ini, hue, bubble tea-ku, baby.."

Luhan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, "I know what you feel, bro."

"Siapa suruh kalah taruhan, ngomong-ngomong terima kasih uangnya," Minseok mulai menghitung dan menciumi uang hasil menang taruhannya. Kalau begini terus, tidak lama lagi Minseok akan segera menyaingi kekayaan Joonmyun.

Kyungsoo memandangi Baekyeol moment dihadapannya dengan pandangan terkhianati, "sepuluh ribu won-ku, baekhyun-ssi.. tanggung jawab."

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, "bukan, kalian salah paham, kami tidak ada hubungan apa—"

"Hush, diam semua!" Chanyeol memotong perkataan Baekhyun, "aku dan Baekhyun punya pengumuman penting!"

"Apa? Jangan bilang kau akan segera menikah dengan Baekhyun-ssi?" Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang entah sejak kapan ia pinjam dari Kyungsoo, mungkin tertular karena mereka terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama, "secepat itu kah?"

"Bukan, bodoh," Chanyeol menjitak kepala Jongin, tentu saja dia tahu Jongin sedang bercanda, tapi dia sedang ingin serius sekarang, "aku sudah memecahkan kode itu, aku juga tahu siapa pengirim surat misterius itu."

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, "kau serius?"

Chanyeol tersenyum bangga, "tentu saja, sekarang yang harus kita lakukan adalah mengumpulkan buktinya."

.

.

.

* * *

** -tbc-**

A/N: Makasih udah baca sampai sini, aku tahu ini chapter yang (sangat) garing.  
Mungkin ini nggak seperti harapan kalian, waktu aku bilang ini bakal jadi detective!au yang ada di bayanganku yah kayak gini sih, karena aku nggak sekreatif itu untuk bikin kasus-kasus berat ala novel misteri T_T  
Makasih untuk Kopi Luwak dan byunbaekhoney yang sudah membenarkan bahasa Indonesia-ku yang belepotan ._.V makasih banyak *bows*  
Sebenernya aku nggak berencana bikin romance tapi okelah aku usahain nyelipin dikit-dikit, tapi jangan berharap banyak, aku payah nulis fluff ._.V  
Kalian semua pinter-pinter ya bisa nebak jalan ceritanya *kasih jempol/?*  
Disini EXO bukan geng, walaupun mereka aneh-aneh tapi mereka nggak sebadung itu kok, sebenernya ide soal ruangan team XOXO yang ada kasurnya itu bisa di temukan di sekolahku/? Ada satu klub di sekolah, lumayan eksis, dan di ruangan mereka ada kasur, bantal, speaker, dan TV berserta PS-nya, tentu saja dibawa dari rumah masing-masing. Kadang aku mikir sebenernya mereka punya rumah atau engga *eh /abaikan  
Buat yang bingung kenapa Kris disini dipanggil Presiden Koala dan Chanyeol dipanggil Ddook dda gi itu semua adalah nickname mereka seperti yang tertulis di yearbook XOXO, tanyakan pada Kris kenapa nickname-nya selalu nyeleneh /plakk  
Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya :D *bows*


	3. Study In Blue

**Study in Blue**

Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Ot12.

Genre: Fail mystery, fail humor, Highschool!AU, Detective!AU

A/N: Halo! salam XOXO '-')/ silakan dibaca chapter terakhir, semoga tidak mengecewakan. Jangan lupa baca A/N di bawah. Please enjoy and mind to RnR?

* * *

.

.

.

Saat Chanyeol mengatakan dia sudah menemukan pengirim surat misterius itu, Baekhyun pikir mereka akan segera menangkap pelakunya. Tapi Chanyeol justru mengumpulkan mereka sepulang sekolah. Jadi itulah sebabnya Baekhyun kembali mendapati dirinya berada di markas _team _XOXO dengan Kyungsoo, Joonmyun, Yixing, Sehun, Luhan, Jongin, Minseok, dan tentu saja Chanyeol.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kita berkumpul disini?" Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bertanya, karena tidak seorang pun dari mereka yang membuka mulut.

"Hush! diam, jangan bicara padaku," Chanyeol masih memejamkan matanya, "aku sedang berusaha berkonsentrasi disini."

Baekhyun melirik kearah anggota_ team_ XOXO lainnya, tapi mereka hanya mengedikkan bahu seolah sudah terbiasa dengan sikap aneh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk berbicara dengan Sehun, "apa kau tahu dimana presiden koala dan panda TAO?"

"Paling mereka sedang kencan," Sehun menjawab asal.

"Oh."

"Jangan ada yang berbicara!" Chanyeol memerintahkan, "jangan bernapas keras-keras, jangan berusaha berpikir, dan Jongin," Chanyeol menunjuk kearah Jongin, padahal kedua matanya masih terpejam, "balikkan wajahmu, kau mengganggu konsentrasiku."

Jongin mendengus, tapi toh ia berbalik juga; menatap tembok.

Hening—

Setelah beberapa lama –syukurlah- akhirnya Chanyeol membuka mulutnya juga, "kalian tahu kenapa aku mengumpulkan kalian?"

Mereka semua menggeleng, Jongin masih dengan posisi berbaliknya.

"Jadi begini, aku sudah berpikir, dan aku rasa pengirim surat aneh itu adalah seorang siswa," Chanyeol menjawab mantap.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu?" Baekhyun terlihat heran, "bukannya kamu tidak bisa melihat dalam gelap?"

"Memang, aku hanya melihat sekilas postur tubuh sosok itu," Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Bisa saja itu seorang gadis, tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi kan?" Baekhyun masih terlihat bingung.

"Tubuh seorang gadis tidak seperti itu, mereka punya lekukan," Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya, membuat lekukan-lekukan di udara.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ta—" Baekhyun baru saja ingin bertanya tapi tidak jadi, "oh, lupakan saja, aku lupa kau pernah mengintip gadis-gadis pemandu sorak di ruang ganti wanita."

Wajah Luhan dan Chanyeol mendadak memerah.

Chanyeol berdeham, "selain itu kau ingat bau cologne yang menyengat itu? Dia menggunakan cologne pria."

"Jadi kau ingin kami mengendus seluruh siswa pria di sekolah ini satu persatu?" Luhan bertanya.

"Lebih tepatnya seluruh siswa yang tidak terlalu tinggi," Yixing mengoreksi.

"Kami tersinggung!" Minseok, Joonmyun, dan Kyungsoo mengangkat tangan mereka dengan kompak.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "bukan itu maksudku, sebenarnya aku sudah tahu siapa pengirimnya."

"Siapa?" mereka bertanya serempak.

"Kim Jongdae," Chanyeol menjawab dengan santai.

"Jadi kau sudah mengendus siswa-siswa di sekolah ini?" Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan legendarisnya O_O

"Sudah kubilang bukan mengendus," Chanyeol berdecak kesal, "kemarin malam aku menemukan _badge_ ini," Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah _badge_ kecil dari saku _blazer_-nya.

Mereka mengamati _badge_ tanda pengenal itu, tertulis; 'Kim Jongdae, anggota klub _computer_'

Pantas saja dia tahu, kalau tahu begitu langsung saja tidak perlu susah-susah bercerita panjang lebar. Batin Baekhyun.

"Dapat darimana? Kemarin aku tidak melihatmu memungut apa pun," Baekhyun mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Sebenarnya kemarin malam _badge_ ini yang membuatku tersandung hingga jatuh."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk,ternyata tidak sia-sia Chanyeol jatuh kemarin.

"Tapi bisa saja itu bukan milik pengirim surat, bisa saja tidak sengaja terjatuh dan kebetulan kau menemukannya," Luhan mencoba berargumentasi.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah memikirkan kemungkinan itu," Chanyeol mengeluarkan surat yang didapatkannya dari kotak kritik dan saran, beserta _badge_-nya, "aku tahu kode-kode ini tidak asing, dan saat aku melihat _badge_ ini aku baru tersadar—"

"Benar juga, setelah dilihat-lihat tulisannya tidak terlalu bagus ya? Masih lebih bagus tulisanku," Yixing memotong perkataan Chanyeol.

"Jangan-jangan ini kode dari alien, seperti crop circle!" Jongin menimpali, entah sejak kapan dia berbalik.

"Aish serius sedikit dong!" seisi ruangan langsung terdiam, jarang-jarang Chanyeol menaikkan volume suaranya, "Jongin siapa yang menyuruhmu membalikkan badanmu! kau itu sudah terlalu banyak menonton telenovela!"

Jongin kembali menatap tembok, mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kyungsoo berbisik, "jangan sedih, lain kali kita nonton Pororo saja."

Chanyeol kembali berdeham, dia menggenggam sebuah pensil dan melingkari sederet kode, "jadi—"

"Sudahlah, _to the point _saja," Minseok menguap dengan malas, seharusnya jam segini dia sudah di rumah dan memakan bakpao kesukaannya.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, lalu menunjukkan sederetan kode yang sudah terlebih dahulu ia lingkari dengan pensil, "Kalian tahu apa ini?"

Mereka mengerutkan alis, U+110E memang tidak asing. Rasanya Baekhyun pernah melihatnya saat pelajaran computer, ah.. benar juga—

"Ah aku tahu! Itu _Hangul Jamo_*!" seru Baekhyun.

"Benar juga!" Joonmyun tidak menyangka ternyata kode itu cukup sederhana.

Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya, "nah, kalau sudah begitu kalian tahu apa isi surat ini?"

Baekhyun mengetikkan beberapa kata kunci di handphone-nya, mencari daftar _Hangul Jamo_ di internet, "ketemu, er.. artinya _j- jom dowajuseyo _(kumohon tolong aku)."

"Kalau yang ini?" Chanyeol mengeluarkan lembaran-lembaran surat lain yang dikirimkan ke ruangan _team_ XOXO tiap malam.

Baekhyun butuh beberapa waktu untuk menerjemahkannya, "penting, aku tunggu di depan ruangan kalian tepat pukul dua belas malam."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "kalau yang satu ini isinya 'Kenapa kalian tidak datang?'"

"Kasihan amat," Sehun berkomentar, "kesannya kita orang jahat."

Chanyeol mengumpulkan surat-surat yang tercecer itu, "bukan, dia pasti berpikir kita itu orang bodoh."

"Tapi kenapa ya? Kalau memang mau minta tolong kenapa tidak minta tolong langsung saja? Kenapa repot pakai surat-suratan segala, ada kodenya lagi," Joonmyun bertanya.

"Nah, itu dia sebabnya aku mengumpulkan kalian disini, kita harus cari tahu terlebih dahulu tentang si Kim Jongdae ini," Chanyeol menunjukkan lagi _badge_ milik Kim Jongdae.

"Jadi kita mau menyeret dia kesini untuk diinterogasi?" tanya Minseok.

"Tadinya sih begitu, tapi presiden Koala dan Panda TAO tidak ada kan?" Chanyeol ingat tadi sebelum berkumpul di markas_ team_ XOXO dia melihat Tao sedang berlatih wushu untuk kompetisinya, dan di kejauhan Kris sedang mengamatinya dari semak-semak, 'tidak sadar diri memang, sudah tahu badannya tinggi seperti tiang, jelaslah kelihatan' Chanyeol berkomentar dalam hati, "bukankah mudah jika ada mereka berdua, siapapun yang melihat tatapan mereka pasti langsung mengaku."

"Kan ada Mandoo dan aku," Luhan menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan Minseok.

Chanyeol buru-buru mendengus, "lupakan saja, kalian kurang seksi untuk 'strategi wanita cantik'"

"Dih! Siapa juga?" Luhan menaikkan volume suaranya, "maksudku, Minseok dan aku kan juga cukup sangar!"

Jongin yang dari tadi mojok menghadap tembok berkomentar, "lain kali sebelum berangkat sekolah ngaca dulu coba."

"Udah deh," Chanyeol memotong, "jadi intinya aku mengumpulkan kalian itu—"

Chanyeol mendekati Sehun yang daritadi diam saja lalu mencengkeram kedua bahunya, "Odult, aku butuh bantuanmu."

Semua orang sekarang menatap Chanyeol dan Sehun dengan serius— kecuali Jongin yang sibuk memelototi tembok di pojokan.

"—pinjam kameramu ya?"

GUBRAK—

"Dasar detektif gadungan nggak modal!" Sehun langsung marah-marah, "pokoknya aku nggak mau minjemin, titik!"

Sehun diikuti Jongin dan yang lainnya meninggalkan Chanyeol, Minseok berdecak, "tahu begini mendingan aku pulang terus makan bakpao di rumah."

Sepeninggal Sehun dan kawan-kawan, Chanyeol hanya bisa melongo menatap pintu yang terbuka. Baekhyun menepuk salah satu pundaknya, "kalau hanya mengambil gambar dan merekam, kamera di _handphone_-ku juga bisa kok."

Chanyeol makin melongo, sepertinya baru sadar. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hati_, sebenarnya Chanyeol itu anak Seoul atau manusia goa sih?_

.

Keesokan harinya, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun saat jam istirahat. Mereka berjalan mengendap-endap ke halaman belakang sekolah, lalu Chanyeol memanjat salah satu pohon paling tinggi di sana. Setelah dipastikan aman, Chanyeol memerintahkan Baekhyun untuk naik bersamanya. Memanjat pohon adalah hal yang mudah bagi Baekhyun, di Bucheon dulu Baekhyun memang sering memanjat pohon.

Dari atas pohon mereka mengintip ke salah satu jendela di lantai dua, ruangannya sepi dan dipenuhi perangkat-perangkat _computer_ yang canggih, "itu ruangan klub_ computer_?"

Chanyeol mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kita harus memanjat pohon?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi.

"Logikanya, manusia itu punya jarak pandang sejajar. Jika kita mengamati mereka dari ketinggian, kecil kemungkinannya kita ketahuan karena mereka pasti tidak menyangka ada yang mengamati mereka dari ketinggian."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk.

Tidak lama, mereka melihat beberapa siswa memasuki ruangan klub computer. Salah satu dari siswa itu adalah Kim Jongdae, dia mendudukkan dirinya di dekat jendela. Beberapa orang siswa lain yang bertampang berandalan terlihat mendekatinya.

"Jangan-jangan Kim Jongdae itu sering di-_bully,_" Baekhyun menyiagakan kamera di handphone-nya untuk merekam adegan kekerasan yang mungkin terjadi.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan telepon benang (dua gelas yang dihubungkan dengan benang, fungsinya mirip walkie-talkie) yang entah sejak kapan ia siapkan. Baekhyun mengamati ujung benangnya tersambung di tepi jendela, tertutupi tirai. Mungkin Chanyeol sebenarnya adalah orang yang penuh persiapan.

Chanyeol mendengarkan percakapan mereka, sedangkan Baekhyun merekam pergerakan mereka. Salah seorang siswa mencengkeram erat kerah kemeja Kim Jongdae, ada yang menjambak rambutnya, ada juga yang menampar pipinya. Mereka meninggalkan ruangan sambil tertawa setelah bel yang menandakan berakhirnya waktu istirahat berbunyi.

"Mereka sudah pergi," Baekhyun bergegas turun dari pohon, "ayo turun!"

Chanyeol tidak bergeming, masih memeluk batang pohon erat-erat, "er.. kau duluan saja."

"Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai, kau mau membolos?" Baekhyun berdecak, "tidak boleh! Ayo cepat turun!"

"Sebenarnya.." Chanyeol memasang tampang memelas, "aku tidak bisa turun."

—ASDFGHJKL. Baekhyun menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak bisa diterjemahkan oleh bahasa ataupun kode manapun.

Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya frustrasi, "begini saja, lompatlah, aku akan menangkapmu."

"Ta-tapi," Chanyeol terlihat ragu-ragu.

"Kamu mau diatas sana sampai kapan? Cepat lompat!" Baekhyun membentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, matanya menatap mata Chanyeol lalu berkata mantap, "Jangan khawatir, aku pasti akan menangkapmu."

"O-oke," Chanyeol menelan ludahnya, "aku hitung ya! Satu—!"

Dan Chanyeol pun melompat dengan semangat.

BUAGH—

…

"AHHH—" Baekhyun menjerit lalu refleks menendang Chanyeol yang menindih tubuhnya, "Minggir!"

"Tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol segera bangkit untuk membantu Baekhyun.

"Sudah nindihin orang masih tanya lagi 'tidak apa-apa?'" Baekhyun memegangi pinggangnya yang nyeri.

"Bukan, maksudku handphone-mu tidak apa-apa kan?" Chanyeol bertanya polos, "bisa gawat kalau sampai rusak, sia-sia saja tadi kita manjat pohon."

Baekhyun ingin sekali menarik kerah kemeja Chanyeol lalu memukulkan kepala manusia goa itu ke pohon terdekat, sayangnya tubuhnya sedang sakit semua, "Kau ini, kenapa baru hitungan kesatu sudah lompat? Aku kan belum siap!"

"Aku kan tidak bilang mau lompat di hitungan keberapa," Chanyeol membantunya berjalan ke kelasnya dengan wajah tidak berdosa.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menggertakkan giginya. Yah, anggap saja Chanyeol sedang beruntung.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Chanyeol lagi-lagi menculik Baekhyun untuk menyeret Kim Jongdae, "sekarang saatnya untuk memulai interogasi."

Baekhyun terduduk bersama Kyungsoo, Luhan, Sehun, Joonmyun, dan Yixing di markas mereka yang entah sejak kapan pencahayaannya dibuat remang-remang. Di hadapannya terdapat sebuah meja dan lampu senter berukuran besar, tidak lama kemudian pintu ruangan terbuka. Chanyeol, Jongin, Tao, dan Kris datang menyeret sesosok manusia bernasib malang; Kim Jongdae.

Tao mendudukkan Jongdae yang berkeringat dingin di meja interogasi, tubuhnya terikat dan mulutnya tertutup lakban berukuran besar.

"Kalian yakin ini interogasi bukannya penculikan?" Baekhyun bertanya takut-takut.

"Ini bagian yang kutunggu-tunggu!" Kyungsoo menepuk tangannya senang, "kesannya seperti detektif professional yang ada di film-film."

Sepertinya Kyungsoo salah mengartikan detektif dengan mafia.

"Jadi apa kamu yang mengirim surat misterius pada kami?" Jongin menyorotkan lampu senter kearah mata Jongdae.

Jongdae tidak menjawab.

"Heh! Jawab!" Tao memukul meja di hadapannya membuat Jongdae memejamkan matanya ketakutan.

"Er.." Baekhyun memotong, "bagaimana cara jawabnya kalau mulutnya dilakban?"

Hening.

Kris yang pertama kali bereaksi, melepaskan lakban yang menutup mulut Jongdae, "AHHH!"

Terdengar suara teriakan dahsyat yang membuat seisi ruangan menutup kedua telinga mereka, "Lepasnya bisa pelan-pelan kan?" Jongdae terdengar kesal.

"Maaf," ujar Kris.

"Jadi, apa benar kamu yang mengirim surat misterius itu?" Kris dan Tao menatap Jongdae dengan tatapan maut mereka, membuat Jongdae menelan ludahnya dengan wajah pucat.

BRUAK—

"Teman-teman maaf aku terlambat!" Minseok berteriak lantang.

"Minseok?" Jongdae membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Minseok.

"Lho? Jongdae?" Minseok memasang tampang heran.

"Kalian saling kenal?" Chanyeol melemparkan pandangan menuduh.

"Tentu saja, kami kan sekelas," jawab Minseok.

Yixing mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Minseok, "Mandoo.. kenapa tidak bilang dari kemarin."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Kim Jongdae yang dimaksud itu teman sekelasku," Minseok membela diri, padahal sebenarnya kemarin dia tidak mendengarkan dengan baik, sibuk memikirkan bakpao favoritnya yang sudah menanti di rumah.

Sudah tahu begitu, Chanyeol dan yang lainnya segera melepaskan tali yang mengikat tubuh Jongdae. Jongdae segera bersembunyi di balik tubuh Minseok dengan langkah tertatih-tatih.

"Benar, memang aku yang mengirim suratnya," Jongdae menjawab dengan suara bergetar.

"Jadi kamu ingin minta tolong karena di-_bully_ oleh senior-senior satu klub-mu?" Chanyeol bertanya.

Jongdae mengangguk, "aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan."

"Bagaimanapun juga memanipulasi sistem sekolah untuk mandongkrak nilai itu tidak benar," ujar Chanyeol.

Perkataan Chanyeol membuat seisi ruangan terkejut, "Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Jadi kau seorang _hacker_?" Kyungsoo memelototi Jongdae.

"Aku terpaksa," Jongdae menggigit bibirnya, "kalau aku tidak mendongkrak nilai mereka, mereka mengancam akan memukuliku dan mendepakku keluar dari klub computer."

"Lapor saja ke kepala sekolah," Joonmyun menyarankan.

"Aku takut, bagaimanapun juga aku pasti akan ikut dihukum," Jongdae menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung Minseok, "aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, itulah sebabnya aku mengirimkan surat berisi kode-kode itu, tidak bisakah kalian membantuku?"

Chanyeol menepuk punggung Jongdae, "tenang saja, aku punya rencana."

.

Siang itu Jongdae meminta seniornya berkumpul di halaman belakang sekolah saat jam istirahat.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan Jongdae?"

"Aku akan keluar dari klub," Jongdae berkata mantap, "lalu aku juga akan melapor pada kepala sekolah masalah kalian yang memaksaku memanipulasi sistem penilaian sekolah."

Mereka tertawa, salah seorang dari mereka menarik kerah kemeja Jongdae, lalu melayangkan tinjunya, "kau tidak akan berani!"

"Yak! Cukup sampai di situ senior-senior!" Chanyeol muncul dari semak-semak, menepuk tangannya.

"Cih! Sial!" Senior yang mencengkeram kerah kemeja Jongdae melepaskannya tanpa sempat memukulnya, "apa maumu?" dia beralih mendekati Chanyeol.

Walau dikelilingi oleh para senior, namun ekspresi Chanyeol tetap tenang, "melapor."

"Kau tidak punya bukti, jumlah kami lebih banyak! Kami akan menghajarmu supaya kamu tutup mulut!"

"Tutup mulut tentang apa ya?" Chanyeol menantang dengan nada mengejek.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu!" senior berwajah paling sangar mendorongnya, "kau akan melapor tentang kami yang mengancamnya untuk memanipulasi sistem penilaian sekolah kan?" Dia menunjuk kearah Jongdae.

"Kalian sendiri yang mengaku loh," Chanyeol tersenyum.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya, Sehun dan Luhan keluar dari semak-semak menunjukkan _handphone _milik Baekhyun.

"Kalian merekamnya?" salah seorang dari mereka bergerak cepat melayangkan tinjunya kearah Luhan yang terlihat paling lemah. Luhan berhasil menghindar, saat senior-senior lain mengepungnya, Luhan melemparkan handphone Baekhyun kearah Chanyeol.

"Aku akan menangkapnya!" Chanyeol membentangkan tangannya dengan sigap, makin dekat, "Yak.. ketang—"

"—kap?" _Handphone _Baekhyun mendarat dengan kondisi memprihatinkan, terpelanting dan berguling-guling beberapa kali lalu terhenti setelah menabrak batu.

_Voilà—_

Dia menatap _handphone_ Baekhyun yang tergeletak di atas tanah dengan tatapan _horror._ Chanyeol memekik, memungut _handphone _Baekhyun yang malang, "astaga, Baekhyun pasti akan membunuhku!"

Mereka tertawa, "haha, sekarang kalian sudah tidak punya bukti."

"Er.. sebenarnya, handphone tadi sedang terhubung dengan layanan _skype_," Sehun yang sedari tadi diam saja akhirnya angkat bicara, "dengan kepala sekolah."

"Itu artinya, kepala sekolah menyaksikan seluruh kejadian tadi," Luhan mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Sehun.

Tidak lama kemudian kepala sekolah, aparat keaman sekolah, beserta anggota _team_ XOXO mendatangi halaman belakang sekolah, senior-senior klub computer tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

Baekhyun yang tadinya sedang bersama kepala sekolah mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol hanya meringis—

Oh yeah, satu kasus selesai, bertambah lagi satu masalah baru, batin Chanyeol.

.

Atas kebijakan kepala sekolah, klub computer dibubarkan untuk sementara. Sedangkan senior-senior berandal itu dihukum untuk membersihkan seluruh sudut sekolah sepanjang sisa tahun mereka di sekolah.

Dengan dibubarkannya klub computer, Jongdae resmi menjadi anggota kesebelas _team_ XOXO dengan nama; Jjong dda.

Dan team XOXO pun hidup bahagia dengan keanehan –coret- keunikan mereka untuk selama-lamanya.

.

.

.

-tamat-

.

.

.

Oke, author bercanda.

"DDOOK DDA GI!" Baekhyun mengejar Chanyeol sepanjang lorong, "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KEKASIHKU?"

"Maafkan aku!" Chanyeol mengurung dirinya di dalam sebuah ruangan, "aku tidak sengaja merusak _handphone_-mu!"

"KELUAR KAU!" Baekhyun menggedor-gedor pintunya, menendanginya dengan _Brazilian Kick _andalannya bertubi-tubi, "AKAN KUPATAHKAN TUBUHMU JADI DUA!"

Minseok yang melihat adegan sadis dan tidak berperikepintuan di hadapannya memutuskan untuk mengabaikan pasangan bodoh itu, bergegas kearah ruangan _team_ XOXO.

"Hai semua," Minseok melangkah masuk dengan santai. Tiba-tiba saja dia sudah diikat oleh anggota lain, "apa-apaan ini? Lepaskan aku!"

"Mandoo~" Luhan bertanya dengan nada manis yang dibuat-buat, "tidakkah ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan pada kami?"

"A-apa?" Minseok bergidik ngeri melihat senyum ganjil Luhan.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Mana PJ!" Jongin muncul di hadapan Minseok.

"PJ apaan?" Minseok masih tidak mengerti.

"PJ! Pajak Jadian!" Kyungsoo ikut menimpali, "Mandoo-hyung sudah jadian dengan Jjong dda kan? Hyung tidak bisa membohongi kedua mataku ini!"

Minseok terdiam seakan terhipnotis oleh kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo.

"Dyo-hyung, kau yakin Mandoo-hyung dan Jjong dda benar-benar jadian?" Sehun berbisik.

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir tidak aneh? Jjong dda langsung semangat menjadi anggota kesebelas _team_ kita?" Kyungsoo menjawab mantap, "Mandoo-hyung juga bertingkah aneh, senyum-senyum terus, selain itu—"

Kyungsoo mengendus Minseok, "bau cologne Jjong dda menempel di tubuh Mandoo-hyung!"

Sisa anggota yang lain hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka dari sudut ruangan. Joonmyun mengamati Yixing yang terlihat sedang berpikir, "kau sedang memikirkan apa?"

"Oh, aku hanya sedang membayangkan, Jjong dda kan wajahnya berbentuk kotak, sedangkan Mandoo berwajah bulat, kira-kira bentuk wajah anak mereka di masa depan seperti apa ya?" Yixing menjawab dengan polos.

"Xing, mereka berdua pria, dan pria tidak bisa melahirkan anak," Joonmyun mengingatkan.

"Oh iya juga ya, aku lupa," Yixing menepuk jidatnya.

Kris menghela napas, "akhirnya klub kita tetap kekurangan satu anggota."

Tao menepuk punggungnya, "jangan khawatir, kan masih ada Baekhyun-ssi."

"Kau masih berpikir Baekhyun-ssi akan masuk ke_ team_ kita dengan sukarela setelah ddook dda gi merusakkan _handphone_-nya?" Kris bertanya, "mungkin sebaiknya kita bubarkan saja _team_ kita lalu kita bentuk boyband."

Seisi ruangan mendadak hening mendengar pernyataan Kris, "ide bagus!" Joonmyun bersorak dari sudut ruangan.

"Aku akan jadi lead dancer!" Jongin mulai menari, mengitari ruangan.

"Lalu aku akan jadi main vocalist!" Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya dengan semangat.

Anggota lain ikut bersemangat memperebutkan peran.

"Kalian bercanda? Tentu saja lead dancer dan main vocalist-nya aku, aku kan presiden kalian," Kris menimpali.

Hening—

"Lupakan saja," Tao berkata dengan dingin.

"Hei-hei! Kalau kalian tidak suka boyband kita bentuk klub seni saja, aku bisa jadi pembinanya," Kris memberi saran.

Krik— Krik—

Hening—

"Anggap saja pembicaraan ini tidak pernah terjadi," Tao memutar bola matanya.

"Ta-tapi—" Kris membuka mulutnya.

"Lupakan."

.

Baekhyun membuka loker-nya dengan kasar, tenaga sudah terkuras karena main kucing-kucingan dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun memasukkan beberapa buku dari dalam tas ranselnya kedalam loker lalu membanting pintu loker-nya. Baekhyun hendak berjalan tapi sudut matanya menangkap sebuah amlop yang tergeletak di lantai. Baekhyun memungutnya, melihat namanya tertulis di sudut amplopnya.

Oh yeah, di novel romantis manapun, sudah jelas yang dia terima adalah surat cinta.

Baekhyun membuka amplop itu dengan senyum mengembang, dia mengeluarkan suratnya. Beberapa kalimat yang ditulis dengan tinta biru—

.

AL DKS GO DY, TK FKD GO DY

-CKS DUF

.

Oke orang iseng mana yang berani mengirimnya surat sialan ini? Baekhyun merasa impiannya untuk mendapatkan surat cinta terinjak-injak.

.

Baekhyun buru-buru menghampiri Chanyeol, Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya, berusaha kabur. Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu mencengkeram tangannya.

"Jangan patahkan tubuhku jadi dua!" Chanyeol mulai berteriak histeris.

"Hei, dengarkan aku," Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan Chanyeol, "aku butuh bantuanmu."

Ucapan Baekhyun sepertinya mampu menenangkan Chanyeol, "b-bantuan apa?"

Baekhyun menunjukkan surat yang dia terima, "ini, bantu aku memecahkannya."

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya melihat surat itu, wajahnya bersemu merah. Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "ada apa? Apa artinya?"

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau tahu siapa pengirimnya?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Tergantung apa isi suratnya," Baekhyun menyeringai, seandainya ini kerjaan orang iseng Baekhyun akan memberinya pelajaran.

"Le-lepaskan aku dulu," Chanyeol menelan ludahnya, berusaha melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari cengkeraman Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melepaskannya, tapi Chanyeol malah kabur.

"HEI! DDOOK DDA GI!"

.

Baekhyun menaiki bus umum dengan kesal sepanjang perjalanan pulang ia terus menggerutu, si pelit ddook dda gi itu tidak mau membantunya. Sesampainya di rumah ia segera mengucapkan salam.

"Baekhyunnie, ada kiriman paket untukmu!" Ibunya berseru saat Baekhyun pulang.

"Dari siapa?" Baekhyun memasang wajah heran.

"Buka saja sendiri," Ibunya menyodorkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang. Baekhyun menerimanya lalu mengucapkan terima kasih.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya lalu membuka paket yang ditujukan padanya—

Sebuah _handphone _baru.

Baekhyun tercengang, membolak-balik kotak paket itu, mencari-cari alamat pengirimnya, tapi dia tidak berhasil menemukannya.

Baekhyun mengaktifkan handphone itu, nomornya adalah nomor lamanya. Dia membuka kontaknya, hanya ada satu nama di kontak pertama—

Sherlock Holmes.

Baekhyun terkikik, mungkin si ddook dda gi itu tidak pelit-pelit juga.

Baekhyun mengutak-atik _handphone_ barunya, kemudian ia teringat surat yang tadi ia dapatkan. Dikeluarkannya surat itu lalu dipandanginya surat itu. Apa mungkin ini kode yang mirip dengan _hangul jamo_? Baekhyun mencoba mengetikkan kode-kode itu di handphone barunya, lalu ia tertawa—

Ah, ternyata begitu.

Kode yang berada di surat itu merupakan kode yang diketikkan di _keyboard_ internasional, tapi jika diketikkan di keyboard khusus hangul, maka yang muncul adalah—

.

미안해요, 사랑해요  
-찬열

_(Mianhaeyo, saranghaeyo  
-Chanyeol)_

_._

_._

_._

**-case closed-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epilog:**

Baekhyun datang pagi-pagi sekali pagi itu, sebenarnya dia tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Baekhyun bersiul sepanjang koridor lalu berhenti di depan pintu ruangan _team_ XOXO. Baekhyun menyelipkan sebuah amplop besar berwarna coklat lalu melangkah pergi sambil tersenyum.

.

* * *

**EXO THE FIRST CLASS ORGANIZATION OF TEAM XOXO**

* * *

Formulir Pendaftaran dan Surat Kontrak Calon Anggota Baru

Peraturan Team:

1. Memiliki nama samaran;

2. Hormati anggota yang lebih tua;

3. Magnae harus selalu menurut;

4. We Are One;

5. Acara makan daging bersama diadakan secara rutin setiap hari Rabu minggu kedua;

6. Sekali menandatangani surat kontrak ini kau tidak bisa keluar;

7. The End.

Saya yang bertandatangan di bawah ini telah membaca dan menyetujui peraturan team XOXO dan mengajukan diri sebagai anggota team XOXO tanpa paksaan apapun

Nama: Byun Baekhyun

Kelas: 2-1

Hormat saya,

Sogogi –coret- Watson

* * *

.

Yah, seorang Sherlock Holmes membutuhkan seorang Watson, kan?

.

.

.

* * *

(*Hangul Jamo Unicode: kumpulan karakter sebagai kode sandi universal yang secara standard dirancang untuk memunculkan karakter dan simbol hangul (aksara Korea) oleh computer)

P.S. Surat cinta itu biasanya ditulis pake tinta biru, sekarang udah pada tahu kan kenapa judulnya 'Study In Blue'? :D

P.P.S. Partner-nya Sherlock Holmes itu Watson :D

* * *

A/N: Makasih udah baca sampai sini *bows*  
mohon dimaklumi kalau ada typo(s) bertebaran, selera humorku garing krik krik dan aku nggak pinter menjelaskan, jadi maaf kalo malah bikin bingung T_T  
semoga kalian nggak kecewa dengan endingnya  
Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya, thanks  
Have a nice day *spreads the sarang* kkk xD


End file.
